


From a Certain Point of View, Blindfolds Have Advantages

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian
Genre: Blinfold Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Luke offers a compromise that respects Din's culture, but also let's Din put his mouth to work.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277





	From a Certain Point of View, Blindfolds Have Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Timothy Zahn for giving me Luke/Hot Chocolate OTP even though it makes no sense. :)

Luke does not have the friends that Din expected a Jedi to have. At least two of them are well-known (supposedly former) smugglers, and at least one of them had a bounty on his head that Din had idly thought about collecting, years ago.

He'd never thought about killing Lando Calrissian, which is probably good considering the fondness Lando seems to have for Luke. 

It's not _too_ fond, he notes, though it is certainly none of his concern.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Lando asks. "I get having a code -"

"Sure you do," Han interrupts with a laugh that isn't entirely kind, but also not unkind. 

Din's still not sure whether turning that bounty down had been wise. Han's hard to understand, sometimes.

"Anyway," Lando continues smoothly. "Don't you ever want to take it off? Doesn't it get in the way for ... certain activities?" 

"There are no activities I could engage in that would require me to take the helmet off," Din answers. 

Beside him, Luke takes a quicker drink off his hot chocolate than he had been doing previously. He thinks that is odd, until Han and Lando laugh.

Ah, "activities" then. 

He pretends not to understand, and remains silent. 

"I mean, that's great!" Lando says. "Bet it spices certain activities up. But .. don't you ever just want to ... kiss them?" 

"Sometimes," Din says, and he does not realize that he has turned to look at Luke until he is treated to that warm, genuine smile that Din has never seen on anyone else in the galaxy. 

Han and Lando laugh again, and Din ignores them. 

"I bet they want to kiss you too," Luke says cheerfully, and oh, Din is very glad that the red of his cheeks is hidden behind the helmet he is wearing. 

Han and Lando laugh again - of course they do - and Din thinks he definitely should have taken that bounty. He'll have to see who did, and offer them some of this exotic hot chocolate drink Lando and Luke are so fond of as a payment.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Luke's voice is soft, as it always is, and Din marvels at the contrast between that softness and the power Luke possesses. 

Din grew up in a world where warriors showed the respect of their culture by making sure their ability to fight was the first thing a stranger would notice. Luke's brand of warriors apparently did not, and sometimes, Din wonders if cultural difference had been the reason for their people's past dislike of one another. 

But there is no war to be found between Jedi and Mandalorian here, in sleeping quarters next-door to the child they have both sworn their allegiance to. 

Din takes the fabric from Luke's outstretched hand and rubs it between his fingers. Like Luke, the fabric is soft to the touch. A gentle tug of the fabric between Din's hands reveals that also like Luke, the fabric is stronger than it looks.

"What are you planning on doing with it, exactly?" Din asks. 

He is somewhat unsure of what Luke is offering. The galaxy holds many people with many unique tastes, and a strip of cloth could indicate at least three of them. More, perhaps, but Din doesn't think those other ... activities... are ones Luke would enjoy.

So just three options, Din thinks - unless Jedi sex involves ... activities ... that Din is unaware of. 

"I'm not supposed to see your face, right?" Luke says, though it's not really a question.

Then he gives a shrug, and his meaning is clear: the fabric is a blindfold. 

Din rubs the material between his fingers again. It's not an unpleasant idea, and it also puts his mind at ease when it comes to the roles they will assume tonight. 

His desire to be inside Luke Skywalker has built considerably over the past month, and Din is relieved things seem to be headed in that direction.

Still, though the offer is sweet, it is not necessary.

"I'm glad you understand my people's creed," he says to Luke. "But you have already seen my face." 

"I know." Luke shrugs, yet it manages to not be dismissive of the heaviness associated with the privilege he'd been granted. "But that was only because you were distracted by your grief, and I didn't know your culture well enough. Now that I do .. well, you did say you wanted to be able to kiss me."

"I didn't, actually." 

"You did." Luke's eyes shine with a mischief that make Din feel older than he actually is... which is already considerably older than Luke Skywalker. "From a certain point of view." 

Briefly, Din thinks of Mayfield, and the discussion about what the rules actually are. Technically, he can take his helmet off. He does so to eat, when he is alone. 

So technically, he would be able to keep his vow, right?

Always before, with other partners, he'd kept the helmet on. But those relationships had been fleeting, and the desire to taste every square inch of his companion hadn't been strong enough to give in. 

It is an area of gray, he supposes, and maybe that means he is violating his code. 

But what is a greater violation of a Mandalorian code: the blindfold or the Jedi he is about to take as his partner? 

"It would be acceptable, if it's what you want," Din says to Luke. 

"It is," Luke says, a little more quickly than he likely intended. And then, "Do you?" 

"I do," Din says. "It matches your boots." 

"I can keep those on, if you want," Luke offers. "They shouldn't get in the way." 

It's not something Din _hasn't_ thought about. 

"I would," he says, and he barely has time to complete his answer before Luke's cape is on the floor. 

A rapidly growing pile accompany that cape - armor, Jedi robes, belts, and Din's boots. Several minutes later, when Luke's blindfold is properly in place, and he is on his back with only boots and a blindfold on, Din's helmet joins the pile, too.


End file.
